Dahlia's Coven
by Crossover Specialist
Summary: What if Dahlia got her coven? Who would be in it? Three girls born of magic with powers and magic no one knows of which they possess. They have one job and one job only; provide one child with three of Esther's boys to be a part of their coven. What happens when people start to fall in love? When Vampirism occurs? How will they survive? Love or power? Klayley. Kalijah. Kolvina.


_**A/N: I do not own The Originals.**_

 **Summary: AU: What if Dahlia had some nice little girl friends to do her bidding? To help her create the most powerful coven in existence, along with her deal from Esther's bloodlines? Meet: The Experiments. Three children born of magic with powers no one possesses. Destined to leave their mark on history, the three young women and Freya join forces with and against Dahlia to gain power.**

"Are you sure, Dahlia?" "Positive. Esther's daughter will be brilliant use for me. But, you know I always say; the more, the merrier." "But, Dahlia. Think, for a moment. Allowing these children to be born will go against the force of the universe." "I do not care, Elizabeth." "But Dahlia, these children could be very dangerous." "Yes, that is the plan." "Dahlia, they will never live a normal life." "That is not what they're created for." "All people are created for a life, a purpose." "Yes, their purpose is quite simple, actually. They are meant to bear new bloodlines with Esther's children." "But, Esther is your sister. You'd marry off cousins? And… And then what? They die?" "Esther is only mine and Erik's half-sister. She was the result of an affair. As for the death thing…" Dahlia shrugged. "I have not thought that far ahead, yet." "Dahlia, how can you do this to the innocent lives about to be created?" "Nothing created by dark magic is innocent, my sweet Elizabeth." "You are a cruel, cold-hearted person." "Why, thank you, my dear." "Alright, I'll do this for you, Dahlia, because you made me a promise." "And I fully intend to keep that promise. You bear an all-powerful being and you every mating you have – unless of course, you are already pregnant – will be fruitful." "Thank you, Dahlia. This will surely please Erik." "Oh, please. My brother is the easiest man to please. He will not even care about more children, since you have already birthed him one." "Sometimes, you are so right. Other times, you could not be more wrong."

Dahlia had about enough of this nonsense and quickly went to work on a spell. "Can you tell me what you're going to do?" Elizabeth asked, as Dahlia was preparing for a spell. Dahlia was starting to get annoyed by this human's interest in her work. "We have been over this a million times already." "So, you have no problem telling me, then?" "In this bowl, here, we have white oak leaves. I'll mix them with some herbs-" "What kind of herbs?" "That's classified information." "Alright, fine. What's next?" "Then, I do a spell to mix the potion with a fertilized egg, as soon as you have sex." "Wait… I have to cheat on Erik? With who? And, will you be watching?" Elizabeth asked, almost a little uncomfortable. "Well, yes, it does require cheating, but Erik will be fine with it." "He will?" "Yes, I asked him." "You did? When?" "When I was ten, I told him that I wanted to be the most powerful witch with the most powerful coven of all time. I asked him if he would let me use his wife as an… incubator, for lack of a better word." "Dahlia! You were little! That was, like, ten years ago!" "I am not twenty! I'm nineteen… and fifteen months." "Whatever, I'm already here. Might as well make it happen." "Fine. As soon as you're ready, I'll send in Ansel." "Who's he?" "The man that will help create this baby. Duh." "I'm not so sure about this. You want these babies, why not get pregnant yourself?" "There is no with more powerful than I, so none can do the spell." "Back to my other question; will you be watching?" "I will be in the same room, but I cannot watch, even if I wanted to; I have to focus completely on my spell." "Alright, Dahlia; I'm trusting you… which is probably a bad idea." Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

…

"Okay, Liz, we just need a few more big pushes." "AAAAAHHHH!" "Come on, we're almost there." "I can't… Anymore…" "Yes, you can. Just keep pushing." "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! You have no idea… How badly this hurts! OW!" "Almost… One more…" Dahlia encouraged. Elizabeth gave one last painful scream before slumping back on the bed. "There… See, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Dahlia asked, holding a small baby in her arms. She passed the baby to Elizabeth saying, "It's a girl." Elizabeth smiled, but that smile was quickly faded when she realized that she could not keep her baby. Overwhelmed with the sting, Elizabeth handed the baby back to Dahlia and tried to sit up, but Dahlia was quick to push her back down. "Elizabeth! What is wrong?" Dahlia asked. "I… I won't get to keep her. You will." "Yes, dear. That was the plan." "Why, Dahlia? Do you enjoy killing people's souls?" "I asked you if you wanted to go through with this and you said you did." "I know… I know…. I just…" "What?" "I just… I want… I just… Want…" "What?" "I want to keep her!" Elizabeth finally burst out.

Dahlia looked at her and said, "I am not cruel. I am not heartless. However, I will always keep my promises. If you decide to keep this child, Elizabeth, I can make you infertile." Elizabeth looked hard at Dahlia asking, "But, you said I have to provide you with two all-powerful beings." "Yes, as I said _all-powerful beings._ This child is not even human. In fact, she is a werewolf and a witch by blood; with those extra spells and potions, we don't even know the power she possesses." "What do you mean – Werewolf?" "Ansel. He's a werewolf." "Oh, I did not know that." "Yes, well, this makes her even more powerful, but we don't know the types of power she has." "Alright, Dahlia. You can keep her." "I do have one last request from you." Dahlia said, before leaving. "What?" "What do you to name her?" Elizabeth looked shocked. "I get to name her?" "Yes." "I think we should name her… Katerina. Katerina Petrova." "Petrova? You're giving her your maiden name?" "Yes, technically she is not Erik's, so she doesn't get your last name." "Well, Miss Katerina. It looks like are coming with me." Dahlia said, walking swiftly out to her home. Elizabeth looked back at them, her heart breaking.

 **2 years later…**

"Laura, are you ready?" "Yes. But, wait. Dahlia?" "Yes?" "Who will I be… you know… with?" "He is very handsome. His name is William Labonair. He's a werewolf." "So, our child will be a werewolf?" "And witch, as you are, also with the combined powers of the potion, it should be easy to get an extremely powerful child." "I'm ready, Dahlia. Send in the man." "See, this is why you're best friend." "Aww, thanks."

…

"It's WHAT?" "Do I need to say it slower, Laura?" "No, Dahlia, I heard you. I just was in shock. How can my baby be something so lethal and deadly?" "It's all a part of the magic." "I understand, but why?" "That just happens to be what's in the baby's blood." "What kind of person is a siren?" "Okay, she's William's sister. She's a good friend of mine. Her name's Grace. There is one teeny tiny problem with it, though." "What?" "Whenever her witch powers get out of control, so does her seductive, siren powers. I assume for your baby, their werewolf powers might throw it off on a full moon, as well." "So, you're telling me that my child will be a siren/werewolf/witch tribrid!?" "Yes, I am." "Dahlia?" Laura asked, quietly, telling Dahlia – who knew her like the back of her hand – that she was scared. "Yes, Laura?" "Thank you, for being there for me." "I… uh… was kind of the one who got you into this mess, in the first place." "I know, but Dahlia, you are a sister to me. The one I never got to have." "Laura… You've been a part of my coven for a while, now." "Yeah?" "And, I was wondering, if you would to take on the role of raising Freya?" "Oh my goodness. Dahlia, are you serious?" Dahlia nodded in response. "Then, Dahlia, I would be honored to raise Freya."

…

"It's a girl." Laura reached out her arms and grabbed the small bundle of a baby. "Can I name her?" Laura asked, excitedly. "Yes, you may." "I know that William left this note saying he wants her named Andrea, but I really want to name her Hayley." "Hayley is it is, then?" Dahlia asked. "Yes. Hayley Marshall." "You're using your name. Not his name – Labonair." "Yes, I am." "Okay. Hayley, say goodbye to your mommy." Dahlia said. Laura gasped as Hayley held her finger and she looked at Dahlia, hopefully. "Dahlia, I am already a part of your coven. Could she live here? I have no one – only Freya who I visit at your home every other day." "You have Isaiah." "He's a cat. Sure, he's amazing and fun. But, he is just a cat." At that moment, the beige and white tabby cat jumped up on the bed, directly on Laura's lap.

"Okay, you can keep her; as long as… Laura, are you listening?... As long as she is a part of my coven." "Alright Dahlia. We'll be in your coven together." "Fine. Goodbye, Laura; goodbye, Hayley." Dahlia said, as she left the small house. Outside, she was stopped by a seven-year-old Freya. "Come on, Aunt Dahlia; let's go back. I can't leave Katerina for too long." Freya begged. Dahlia smiled as she looked down at her niece. "Well, come along, then, Freya." Dahlia said, taking Freya's hand in hers as they walked a little ways to a large tree. At the tree, they practiced a small spell, which teleported them back home.

 **3 years later…**

Dahlia looked at the small baby in her arms and the unconscious woman on the bed. "Sorry, Lily. I told you it would be painful." Dahlia said, taking the baby and swaddling her, like she previously learned how to do. "I think I'll name you… Davina. Davina Claire, after your father's name." "Come, let's go." Dahlia walked out with Davina and they headed back to her home.

…

Walking in the door, Dahlia saw Laura, Hayley, Katerina, Freya, and Isaiah, all sitting in a circle of salt, focusing on transporting the cat from one end of the circle to the other. The now ten-year-old Freya, five-year-old Katerina, and three-year-old Hayley, were focused completely on their powers, having to draw much power because they were so young. "Hi. I'm home!" Dahlia called. The three young girls looked up and ran to Dahlia; Freya wanting to hold the new baby, and Katerina and Hayley each grabbing strong holds on her legs. Dahlia passed the small bundle of a baby to Freya, who held it like it was made of glass. "She's so pretty." Freya said, the other two girls gathering around her. She gave Davina back to Dahlia when Dahlia said, "Why don't you all run along to bed, now? It's getting late." Katerina walked to her room, accompanied by Freya; while Laura took Hayley and her cat, Isaiah, back to her home.

Dahlia walked into the girl's rooms, saying goodnight and giving them each a small globe that they can see a couple years into the future with, which they were only allowed to keep at nighttime.

"Aunt Dahlia?" Freya asked, looking up at the woman from her place in her bed. "Yes, Freya?" "These girls are going to have children with my brothers?" "Yes, why do you ask?" "Who will Elijah be paired with?" "I was thinking that… Actually, he's your brother. Why don't you pick?" "I want him to be with Katerina." "Me too." "And, what about Hayley? Will she be with Klaus?" "Yes, Hayley will be with Klaus and Davina with Kol." "Okay. Goodnight, Aunt Dahlia." "Goodnight, dear Freya." Young Freya watched as the door closed, before picking up her small magic-encased moonstone ball, which was about the size of a cherry. She looked at it closely, seeing a small image.

 _"_ _Freya! Get back here!" "No, Jack, you have to catch me!" A fourteen-year-old Freya ran across a meadow, followed by a young man with hair around the length of his jawline. Jackson was gaining speed on her and she squealed as he came up behind her and grabbed her hips, pulling her to him. He turned her around with one smooth motion, before she came colliding back with his chest. His hand was on her back, pressing her against him, as close as her breasts would allow. He looked down seriously at her. He gave her an intense stare, while bending his head down, connecting his lips with hers. She lost herself in the kiss, before a nine-year-old Katerina came running out of the woods, crying._

Freya sighed, knowing that's all of her future she'd get to see for tonight. She looked out the window, enamored by the glow of moon and the stars in the blackness. _At least there is hope_ , she thought. Soon, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
